


Push-ups and Kisses

by chu_sauce



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, Just a little something sweet, Kisses, M/M, McGenji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu_sauce/pseuds/chu_sauce
Summary: Genji asks McCree to do some push-ups and McCree gets a reward for doing so





	Push-ups and Kisses

“Darlin’ I still don’t understand why you want me to do this.”

“Trust me Jesse, you’ll find out out soon enough.” McCree only raised an eyebrow at the cyborg before getting into position to start his first set of push ups.

Currently he and Genji were in the training room alone. Some of the other Overwatch members had been there earlier, but they had already completed their routines or were just finishing up so it didn’t take long for the place to empty out. Only when they were completely alone did Genji ask the cowboy if he would do some push ups.

The cyborg sat on the floor in front him, watching his every move intently. Jesse didn’t mind, not really paying attention since he was focusing the exercise. After fifteen reps he sat down for a short break and finally took note of the other man’s stare.

“You’re pretty quiet there. What are you thinking about?”

Genji shrugged “Nothing. Just admiring the view.”

McCree chuckled as he got back in position to start his next set.

“Wait,” Genji spoke, “before you start I want you to close your eyes.”

“You…what?”

“Close your eyes. Everything will be fine, trust me.”

McCree looked at Genji sceptically, knowing the other could get up to no good. The cyborg had begun a habit of pranking him, and a few others he was close to, on occasion. He could only imagine what was going to happen. “Alright.” He hesitated before closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable. McCree grew concerned at the sounds of movement underneath him.

“Okay you can start but keep your eyes closed.” Genji’s voice was much closer now, which made the cowboy even more nervous. As he was about to say something about it he was interrupted. “Don’t say anything. Just start.” McCree huffed but complied anyway. God was he wrapped around the cyborg’s fingers. He was able to get through five reps before it happened, a soft peck to the corner of his mouth as he came down.

Oh.

So that’s what Genji was up to. Well he certainly wouldn’t complain about this.

Opening one eye, McCree couldn’t help but grin. “You’re a sly one aren’t you?”

The grin was returned “Maybe.” Genji chuckled softly as he kissed McCree once more. “Ten more left to go. Think you can keep going?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. It would take a lot to stop me now.”

“Good.”

Nine kisses and one makeout,the two were laying on the floor enjoying each other’s company and the comfortable silence. As they laid there, holding hands and running their thumbs over the back of them, McCree suddenly had an idea.

“Hey Genji, Want to help me with some sit-ups?” His face lit up at the smile on Genji’s face.

“I’d be happy to Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had stuck in my head so I had to write it.  
> Shameless self promotion time: This piece is also on my writing tumblr writingmagicgalore. Feel free to send me requests on there if you want or even just talk to me!


End file.
